Imitation Confrontation!
Plot Ash and his friends arrive at a Pokémon Center, only to find nobody there. Just then, a Chansey and an unusual-looking Nurse Joy appear. She tells them that she was doing a Pokémon examination. Brock, however, is suspicious, and calls out Nurse Joy as being an impostor. She congratulates him on seeing through the disguise, and then reveals themselves to be Duplica and her Ditto. Duplica explains that she is participating in a Pokémon acting competition, and will enter with her new Ditto, Mini-Dit. Meanwhile, Team Rocket, spying on the Trainers from afar, recognize Duplica. They begin formulating their plan to snatch her Ditto, and are thrilled to see Mini-Dit's unusual defect where it can only Transform into small versions of large Pokémon like Brock's Onix. Misty accidentally insults Duplica and her unusual assortment of Ditto with problems, but Ash then challengers her to a battle to boost her confidence. Ash sends Totodile up against Mini-Dit. It successfully Transforms into the Water-type and uses Scary Face. However, it ends up entertaining Totodile, who starts laughing at the move. It then uses Water Gun and hits Mini-Dit. Unfazed, Duplica commands Mini-Dit to use Hydro Pump. Unfortunately, as Totodile doesn't know that move, so nothing eventuates. She then knocks Totodile to the ground with a Tackle before telling Ash that he needs to teach his Pokémon more attacks. Out of nowhere, an explosion occurs in the Pokémon Center. Looking up, they see Jessie and James in the guise of Duplica and Ash on the Center's roof. While explaining their goal of stealing all the Center's Pokémon, Meowth sneaks up and grabs Mini-Dit. The trio takes off into the Center, when suddenly Duplica realizes that Mini-Dit is gone. After inspecting the Pokémon Center, they discover that Team Rocket's only goal was to steal Mini-Dit, as all the other Pokémon are safe. After their escape, Team Rocket celebrates their successful capture. But before long, they're formulating their next scheme; Meowth decides to have Mini-Dit transform into a mini Arbok. He believes they'll trick somebody into trading them a rare Pokémon like Dragonite. They also decide to steal Mini-Dit back, and repeat the scheme over and over again. While they plot, Ash and the others are having no luck in finding Mini-Dit or Team Rocket. Even Noctowl and Ditto transformed into Noctowl perform an aerial search, but their efforts are in vain. Just then, Nurse Joy appears and tells them a Trainer told her about some suspicious-looking characters trying to sell a Mini-Arbok. When Ash and the others check it out, they find the trio trying to auction off Mini-Dit. Thanks to Meowth's appearance, the gang realize the auctioneers are the Rocket trio. Ash has Pikachu use Thunderbolt on Team Rocket, and Mini-Dit is returned to Duplica. Not wanting to lose Mini-Dit, Jessie sends out Arbok in an attempt to regain it. However, Wobbuffet appears as well. Jessie prepares to recall Wobbuffet, but Meowth reminds her that Wobbuffet’s Counter might be useful. Jessie goes up against Duplica and her two Ditto in a Double Battle. Ditto becomes Arbok, while Mini-Dit becomes a miniature Wobbuffet. Ditto attacks, but Jessie's Wobbuffet uses Counter. Likewise, Jessie's Arbok's Poison Sting is countered by Mini-Dit. While the battle rages, Meowth and James decide to steal Pikachu. James sends out Weezing, but Duplica notices and has Ditto use Wrap. Ash then has Pikachu use Thunderbolt, which is countered by Wobbuffet. Having an idea, Duplica mocks Team Rocket for not attacking her stronger Mini-Dit. Jessie commands Arbok to Tackle it, but it is countered by Mini-Dit. James has Weezing use Sludge, but Mini-Dit then counters with Mirror Coat. Duplica then explains to the trio that Mirror Coat is a move that counters special attacks. Now angrier than ever, Jessie commands Meowth to use Fury Swipes, but it is once again countered by Mini-Dit. Then both Ditto transform into Pikachu, and join Ash's Pikachu for a triple dose of Thunder. As the attack approaches, Jessie scrambles to think which attack to use, but the attack hits and Team Rocket are sent blasting off again. Back at the Pokémon Center, Duplica puts on a show, where she has Mini-Dit transform into a miniature Ursaring. The gang tells Duplica that even though Mini-Dit doesn't grow bigger, it's still the same Pokémon only a bit special. Duplica tells Ash and the others that she plans to become the greatest performer, and names herself and her Pokémon Team Ditto. After Ash comments that Duplica can become a Ditto master, she reminds him that they never finished their battle. They both head outside to continue their match. Elsewhere, Team Rocket is stuck in a tree. Jessie criticizes Wobbuffet for being dense and losing to Mini-Dit. Major Events * Duplica returns with a new Ditto named Mini-Dit. * Ash's Totodile is revealed to know Scary Face and Tackle via Mini-Dit's Transform. * Jessie's Wobbuffet is revealed to know Mirror Coat via Mini-Dit's Transform.